Hogwarts Secrets: A New Beginning
by Flute Chick
Summary: Follow the next generation on their years at school . . . but be warned, for nothing stays a secret for long at Hogwarts. Third genre is adventure. Enjoy!
1. The Very Beginning

It was my third year at Hogwarts when I really got to know Eva Partoni and Violet Longbottom. I was on the train, alone for once because Hugo and James were off, probably going to prank the prefects, and Lily was with Rose in another car, probably talking about the new girl Eva, like everyone would.

I already knew Violet a little bit from our past years—she was the Hufflepuff Keeper on the Quidditch team. Some of the announcers (cough Hugo cough) tried to hit on her and all the other girls who played Quidditch, but Headmistress McGonagall usually kept him in line when it came to that.

The girl walked into our compartment with a small trunk and a black cat following behind her. She seemed to be my age. She had wavy, jet-black hair that went halfway down her back and incredibly pale skin. Her eyes were what I noticed though—they were a light icy grey that made me think of snow clouds.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm Albus Potter," I said, helping her with her trunk.

"Eva Partoni. Nice owl you have there." She nodded her head in the direction of my owl, who I'd named Godric.

"Thanks, his name's Godric. Is that your cat?" I asked. The cat stared up at me with lamp-like green eyes.

"Yeah, she's mine. I originally named her Athena, but she never learned to respond to it, so I call her Dusty." The cat confirmed this by cocking its head at the name of Dusty.

"So, are you the new girl that I've heard about?" I asked, trying to sound casual when I was actually really curious.

"Oh, yes. People stared at me as I walked down the aisles. That's partially why I decided to come to a nearly empty cabin."

"I would, too. Where did you go before Hogwarts?"

"I was homeschooled by a friend. I don't have any parents to speak of . . . and I'm actually quite thankful for it," she said, and I wasn't sure if she said that last bit because it was under her breath. I ignored it.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll be fine. Maybe I can help you around the castle a bit when we get there. It's really tricky."

"Thanks. So . . . your father's Harry Potter, the Man Who Lived Twice? Sorry, I'm sure you've heard that one too many times."

"You're right on both accounts. Oh, and on a side note, avoid my brother and cousin at all costs. James is a fifth year, and Hugo is a first year, and they're really big pains to anyone who knows them. Oh, and Freddie too, but he's not on the train today. He was already at the school—don't ask."

"Summer school, meaning missed detentions, right?"

"Exactly." Suddenly, there was a girl at the door, stumbling in, slightly red-faced.

"Eva! You abandoned me at that platform! I think I looked through the whole train trying to find you!" Eva smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Violet. Dusty ran after someone's pet rat. I didn't make it in time to save the thing, though." Violet frowned, but seemed to just notice I was there, and brightened up immediately.

Violet Longbottom, the Keeper for the Hufflepuff team, was a third year like me. She had dark blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, and it was not often that you saw her without a grin on her face, usually with a lighthearted look in her eyes. That look was always on her face when she was caring for any kind of animal—and that was probably one of the reasons she was probably in Care of Magical Creatures this year.

"Oh, hi, Albus!"

"Hi, Violet. You've met Eva?"

"We've been friends for a while now; she's my neighbor. Funny thing, each of us didn't know the other was a witch until we both met in Hogsmeade over the summer. It was so shocking to see her there," Violet chuckled. Eva laughed softly, too.

"Well, we're almost there, I bet. Shall we get ready?" asked Violet after a little while.

"Might as well. See you when I get Sorted, Albus," said Eva, waving as she rolled her trunk out while she and Violet laughed at something they saw in the hall. Somehow, that thought was more exciting than the Welcoming Feast, which I usually enjoyed the most. When we got to the Feast, Hugo and Lily, with the first years, stood right next to us, so they joined in the conversation. Somehow James and Freddie managed to get me squished between them at the table I sat at.

"I heard she's been homeschooled farther than a fifth year level at home," whispered Lily. I rolled my eyes.

"I assume you're all talking about Eva Partoni?" asked Hugo, a grin that I knew too well to trust on his face.

"I actually met her on the train," said James, looking like he was going to burst with pride.

"And what did you talk about with her?" I asked, already knowing the most likely answer.

"I said absolutely nothing. I showed her the box of stuff I got from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and she said, and I quote, 'that's a great bunch of pranks you got there. Good luck trying to pull one on me.' Then she walked away from the cabin without a word, a black cat strutting behind her."

"Well, I actually had a conversation with her and Violet Longbottom while you guys were swooning over a new third year," I said. Hugo laughed at my jab at them, and James looked shocked.

"You talked to her? And she _responded_? I didn't know you had it in you, Albus!"

"Oh, come off it, James. She's as normal as the next third year. The only real difference is that a: She's going to be sorted tonight, and b: she's going to be _really_ lost in the next few weeks."

"And c: She's supermegafoxyawesomehot," (avpm reference!) said Hugo and James spit out his water laughing.

"I didn't happen to notice," I said, although in my head I was thinking of those grey eyes, like cold silver. For some reason, those eyes always made me think of the cold, like Christmas time . . .

"Welcome, students, new and old," called out the Headmistress, and everyone was silent.

"We will start the House Sorting with the First Years, and we will end it with our new student Eva Partoni. Then we will have the Welcoming Feast and final announcements before the prefects lead their houses to the dorms." McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the old stool, and it sang.

"_Years have passed and come_

_However, still the same_

_I have been brought to Sort you_

_Oh yes, yet again_

_The task is simple: put me on_

_I'll decide what House you're in_

_Whether it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,_

_Ravenclaw or Slytherin._

_Should you be a Gryffindor_

_The bravest of them all_

_Or in loyal Hufflepuff_

_Where friendship is your call_

_Or Ravenclaw may be your house_

_Where there are those of clever minds_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_Where the ambitious find their kind_

_So put me on, don't be afraid_

_I know what just to do_

_I, the Sorting Hat will do my job_

_Come and I'll Sort you."_

I clapped, as did the others, and the Sorting went along. Each house cheered when they got a new member, but people were really just waiting for the first years to be over and done with. Hugo and Lily were both Gryffindors—no surprise there.

"Partoni, Eva." Eva stood, head held high as the whispers began, and sat very still on the stool as the Sorting Hat fell over her head. It took much longer for her than most of the first years, but finally, it yelled out.

"RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers. My heart sank slightly; I'd sort of hoped that she would be in Gryffindor.

"Aw, darn. Oh, well. I think we can still catch her eye on the Quidditch pitch, eh, Hugo?" asked James. I rolled my eyes, ignoring them, and watched Eva. She looked relieved as she sat down with the Ravenclaws, though I couldn't imagine what had bothered her. Maybe she didn't want to be in another house and was happy about it.

I had three classes with Eva. One was Defense Against the Dark Arts, one was Potions, and the third was Transfiguration. I also had Violet in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. I had Charms for the last class on Monday, and I had that with the Slytherins. After classes on the first day, I hurried to catch up with Eva, who looked worried.

"Eva! Wait up!" I said, and she turned, and waited for me.

"Hi, Albus."

"What's up?" I asked. She sighed.

"I should have taken your advice with Hugo and James. I really should have. Now James is constantly sending me chocolates, thinking I'll not know it's him, and Hugo is helping. It's a pure nightmare, since I don't fancy either one. What does a fifth year want with me?"

"I believe what Hugo said before the Sorting was something along the lines of 'supermegafoxyawesomehot," I said dryly. Her eyes widened, and then she looked down, blushing a deep scarlet. Then she muttered something that I probably shouldn't have heard:

It was a strange hissing noise that I'd heard my dad use so no one knew what he was saying—usually it was probably when he swore. I didn't expect to hear it coming from her mouth, though. I nearly tripped over my own feet.

"What was that?" I yelped. She turned to look at me, and bit her lip.

"Uh . . . you weren't supposed to have heard that. But I'm a Parseltongue, in case that's what you meant."

"Oh! So is my dad. When he doesn't want people knowing what he's saying, he usually speaks like that. None of us got the ability, but Dad read somewhere that it might happen when we're older."

"I'm glad you didn't understand that, all the same. I hope no one finds out . . ."

"Finds out what?"

"Let's just say that normally, that ability runs in the family."


	2. Plans in Hogsmeade

**Man, I've been procrastinating on this one a lot. Well, here's chapter two, where you learn a little more about our mysterious Eva...**

* * *

><p>Fast forward a bit. At this point, James had really gone overboard when it came to Eva, and everyone except he and his buddies were quite sick of it. He wasn't on the Quidditch team, and neither was Freddie, but they were co-announcers and always made some kind of comment at the games, as Eva was the Ravenclaw Seeker. However, Eva was not alone. Violet was a constant subject of Freddie's commentary whenever Hufflepuff played. Almost nothing was ever said when Slytherin and Gryffindor played, except some bad words about certain Slytherin players when they scored.<p>

"Scorpius Malfoy runs into Seeker Albus Potter on purpose! Someone call foul! Shame on you!" yelled James. McGonagall hit him upside the head, warning him with a detention.

I risked it and flew close to the stands.

"He didn't even touch me, for your information, James." And then I flew back, caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor won, thanks to me.

"Good game, mate," said Scorpius and none other than Arthur Weasley II, my cousin. Uncle Percy did eventually marry, and he had a kid later on that turned out to be Arthur Ron, who in my dad's opinion was 'the Moony of this generation'. He hung out a lot with James and Fred, but was a bit more studious and quiet in class. They both were high-fiving me on the field like good sports. Arthur was the team's more talented Beater. The other was a boy who went by his last name, like his father: Goyle. He was big and not that bright, nor was he that nice.

But that game had been in early November. We all tried to keep up with classes, and I tried to help Eva in the library in some of her subjects. She usually ended up helping me instead. Hugo and James were relentless, though. It was my turn with the Invisibility Cloak the day that the big blowout had happened though, the last Hogsmeade trip before break, and, bored, I had snuck under it during the trip to Hogsmeade. I was following James and Freddie around behind the Three Broomsticks. Eva was passing behind it, probably heading over to another shop, when they stopped her.

"Hey, Partoni. What's up?" started James.

"I have nothing to talk to you about, James Sirius Potter," she said in a light, emotionless tone.

"That's no way to talk! What do you say we go to the Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer? On me!" said James. Fred whispered something to James and headed off to Zonko's alone, probably so James could have his moment.

"Wouldn't that get a little sticky in your hair, Potter?" asked Eva with a straight face. It took a few seconds for James to get it, and I myself had to stifle some laughter.

"Why have you been avoiding me, then? Can I at least know that?"

"You have insulted people I consider friends, and not once did you seem to notice anything past my looks. You wouldn't be so keen to get to know me if you knew about my family," she said, and that didn't seem to faze him, but it reminded me about the thing she'd said about her ability to speak Parseltongue.

"Past your looks? Didn't I tell you that I thought your Patronus was excellent in the DA?" Yes, the club that my parents and their friends had started, Dumbledore's Army, had stayed in session as an official club, and now not only used the Great Hall, but it also was open to any of those who showed great interest in DADA class.

"I was not talking about my abilities, James. I happen to have many hidden ones as well that you would never know about unless a miracle happened and I decided to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Like this, _you git,_" she said. He gasped, but seemed unoffended.

"You're a Parseltongue, then? Cool!" I was confused. Did I miss her speaking in snake? Or maybe . . . maybe I'd understood it! I hoped it was the second option by all means. I could keep secrets from James at home . . . talk to Dad privately . . . and Eva, too.

Eva laughed, saying, "After all of your talk against Slytherins, of course besides your cousin, you sure seem fine with my speaking in the language of snakes."

"My dad does, too, so I hardly care about that."

"Well, it matters to me. All because of my father, I have this. All because of my parents, a lot of things have happened, and none of them are happy." Eva's temper seemed to be rising, but he was oblivious. I was starting to get worried. Her eyes were flashing in a way I'd never seen before—almost like a snake about to strike.

"I've been trying to make you happy ever since we met—" At this, Eva, who had been pacing, spun on her heels, and in a flash had her wand at my brother's nose.

"Did you once ask me if I was okay when I was crying in the halls?" she hissed, definitely in English.

"You were crying? When?"

"Exactly. Did you help me in the library when I was up to my elbows in homework?"

"You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be good at that kind of thing." She scoffed at that.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't come until this year?"

"Everyone does. People just don't ask."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know! Maybe it doesn't really matter to most, but," he didn't finish his sentence, as he was terrified by her sudden outburst, that was English mixed with Parseltongue, so he probably only understood half of it. But I understood it all.

"DOESN'T MATTER? It well had better matter! I spent the last two years homeschooled because of my 'parents,'" she put the last word in air quotes.

"But oh, my last name's not Partoni, James. No, that family was just happy to help and take me in, and I'm very proud of their bravery for doing so . . . but they did fear for others, so they taught me on their own for a while. And as for those questions I asked you, I'd like you to know that everyone in the entire school would have answered the same way—except for Albus, Violet, and the Malfoy twins. And don't you even think for a moment that I think better of you and your family because of your father, because although I admire _bravery_, I hate _arrogance_, which is you all over. Those who are _kind_, on the other hand, I admire." James had sunk down to the ground against the back wall, looking completely scared out of his mind.

"But you probably sensed it, without even knowing, that something about me was dangerous. Everyone does . . . oh, I'm not _normal_! And my real parents are _dead_! And everyone can thank Merlin for that, because _it would be better to die than to have them around_!" she ranted. She was starting to scare me a little, too. I managed to get a good look at her, and her eyes were full of pent-up rage, years of it, it seemed, and in the light they seemed almost white-hot with fury.

"Who were they?" asked James shakily. And Eva began to laugh a little, a high, cold laugh that scared me—it wasn't her normal laugh that made one think that something wonderful had happened.

"Oh, you know their names too well, James Sirius Potter. Your father killed mine, your grandmother killed my mother—but you are probably too scared to think up any names at this point. I'll spell it out for you. My father—is—Lord—Voldemort. My mother—is—Bellatrix—LeStrange." James screamed when she turned to face him and ran off to the joke shop, no doubt to find Hugo and tell him that he'd been hitting on the daughter of the Dark Lord for half of the year. All the fire and anger from Eva seemed to go out and she collapsed right there in the snow, crying. I took off the invisibility cloak and put it right down next to me before sitting next to her.

"Eva?" I asked tentatively. She flinched and turned to look at me.

"Oh Albus—don't tell me you heard any of that," she choked down a sob.

"Every single word. And it doesn't make a difference to who you are," I said, putting an arm around her.

"But you don't _know_. How I'm here, the whole truth, everything. It's horrid, it is," she said.

"Then tell me. I want to know," I said, and honestly, I did want to know. She shuddered a deep breath, trying to control her crying, and I wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at me and then at the ground, and began to tell me her story in a low, hoarse voice.

"Mum fell in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle at first sight. She was the Death Eater type from the moment she stepped onto Platform nine and three quarters, and before as well. When she grew older, she found that she knew the Dark Lord would never love her back. But he could give her a child . . . he just wouldn't know it . . . after all, he wasn't the only one to be good at Leglimency. But she put me in a sort of frozen state as a baby . . . I was found years later in her estate by a kind old witch. It was lucky that her friend Lilith Partoni was willing to take me in. In case you're wondering, my name's really Eva Circe Riddle." I sat there for a moment, thinking. She was probably waiting for me to run off like James and go tell the nearest loudmouth I knew.

But I wasn't like James.

"Circe? What kind of a name is that?" She laughed suddenly, sadly.

"Mum was fond of Greek myths. It's a weird thing in the Black family." I chuckled, thinking of Scorpius, who must have been technically her second cousin or something.

"I'm shocked that you're not scared of me," she said after a minute or two.

"Well, you really can't be compared to your parents, especially if you haven't met them. You certainly _aren't_ them. Both were in Slytherin, right? Well, you're in Ravenclaw. That must mean at least some difference to you."

"That's a wise thing to say, Albus. Did the hat almost sort you into Ravenclaw by chance?" I laughed.

"No. It was the only house it didn't consider. It was having a hard time deciding whether to rule out Slytherin or Hufflepuff first, and then I asked it if I could be in Gryffindor. It didn't even say anything else before shouting the house name right into my ear." She giggled—something that I'd never seen her do. It was like little Christmas bells had started to ring—unlike the harsh laugh earlier, which was more like a knife scraping against stone.

"Let's go. I hear Violet had something cool she wanted to show off to all of us by the Shrieking Shack." She pulled me up, and I grabbed the Cloak off the ground before we headed off.

Violet had something cool, alright. It wasn't every day that you saw a wild phoenix.

"Whoa!" It was a brilliant red bird, sitting amongst the bushes, but it had a broken wing.

"Poor thing. And every time someone goes near it, it snaps at them," said Scorpius, rubbing his hand. Violet rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the bird whined in pain, a sad sound that made all of us wince.

"It needs help. If it can't fly, it won't survive out here, not even if it comes back from ashes, because it'll starve," said Violet. She looked at the forlorn bird and a sort of trance seemed to be on it as they locked gazes. She slowly walked up to it, and it didn't even flinch when she touched its wing, feeling for the broken spots. Not once did she break eye contact. The bird slowly moved its other wing out and flapped both, attempting to straighten the broken one. But all it did was flop about helplessly.

"That won't do, will it?" she asked in a soft voice. The phoenix cooed softly like a dove and shifted so she could see it more closely.

"She's amazing with animals, isn't she?" breathed Eva. I nodded, kind of entranced myself in watching the bird.

Violet took out her wand and muttered a charm that I couldn't hear—but I could guess what it was anyway. The odd angles at which the wing had been rearranged themselves into a normal place, and even the feathers seemed to line up normally, so that you couldn't even tell that it had been broken.

The majestic phoenix spread its wings, testing them once more, and let out a joyful noise before soaring into the air, then landing—miraculously—on Violet's shoulder.

"It likes you, doesn't it?" asked Scorpius.

"I suppose so. Do you think that McGonagall will let me keep her?"

"Her? How do you know—never mind," said Rose.

"I'm sure, if you ask nicely, she'll let you," said Eva. Violet nodded.

"And if I keep her out of trouble." Everyone knew that Violet would have no problem with that.

"So are you guys doing anything over the holidays?" asked Scorpius.

"Going home and basically visiting family the entire time," I said.

"Going to Mum's. Dad has to stay here to take care of some business anyway," said Violet vaguely. Something about when she said "Mum" sounded off to me, like she was trying not to imply anything beyond what it was, but was still thinking about it.

"Dad's bringing us to Romania for the holiday to see some dragons, and I might meet Rose's uncle Charlie there too," said Scorpius.

"I'm staying here," said Eva, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"I could ask mum and dad if you could stay with us," I said.

"You don't have to do that, Albus. I'm sure I'd be a bother," Eva said.

"Not at all. Only to James and Hugo, and I'd make them regret it if they said anything about you-know-what." Violet and Malfoy looked miffed that we were keeping secrets, and Eva sighed.

"Violet, it's my parents. I let my temper get the best of me, and now James is probably off to tell the whole school by nightfall. Scorp—my mum's Bellatrix LeStrange, and my dad's Lord Voldemort himself. I'll explain the whole story another time." They seemed perfectly fine with it, although Scorpius was a bit surprised that Eva had a temper—usually she was quiet and calm.

Eva and I held back before we were on the path back to the school. She told me that there was no need to send an owl to my parents, because she knew she'd be miserable with James and Hugo around.

"And what about me? How do you think I'd fare alone with those two, probably making up stories about how you tried to hex James before he ran away screaming?" She chuckled.

"You must have it tough, living with them like that."

"Normally it's just James, and he's not too bad when he's on his own. Hugo is okay too. But when they're together . . ."

". . . Chaos ensues?" she finished. I nodded.

"It's even worse with Freddie. And they are unstoppable with Arthur, athough he's also the one that tries to get them out of it. Besides, Christmas can't be fun alone."

". . . fine, I'll come if your family will have me. But we still have a week before the actual holiday begins—I don't think I can bear it."

"Why?"

"How long will it take for at least half of the student body to hear about James' and my conversation?"

". . . I give it two hours, tops."

"Exactly. I couldn't look anyone in the eye after that . . . imagine!" she groaned.

"Don't worry. Violet, Scorpius, Rose, and I will stand by you. And I'm sure others will too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! Eva is Voldy's kid! I actually did that! And yes, I am continuing this story more. This one will go pretty slowly, I think, since I'm working a lot on future HP fanfictions that intertwine with this. <strong>


	3. Christmastime

**Hello everyone! I think you'll like this chapter, especially all you ScorRose fans . . . :)**

**Anyway, I know, _they are thirteen, _but I decided that they can have puppy love and Al can make fun of Scorpius all he wants at this age. In fourth year, it will get more around dating and such, and if I reach fifth year with this, then yes, THERE WILL BE SNOGGING! Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Others did stand by Eva, even though it was a slim number. Rose, Lily, and a few Ravenclaws refused to let her be alone when they got the chance. Her Quidditch team, especially, kept her company at the tables at all meals.<p>

"Violet! Your phoenix is in the owlry—flew there all by herself, and now she's determined not to leave!" yelled a Hufflepuff fourth year in the halls once.

"That's something! I'll go see her after class, then." And the phoenix was definitely there when we all went, and it was easy to see that she was content.

"You need a name, you know," she said. She stroked the top of the bird's head.

"Why don't you name it something that means a lot to you? Like a family name?" asked Scorpius.

"I would name her after mum, but mum would get all embarrassed."

"What about something that reminds you of your mum?" Eva asked.

"Mum always used to love flowers . . . she and Dad started to hit it off in a garden actually. . ."

"Used to love flowers? Why doesn't she like them anymore?" asked Eva, who had picked it up faster than the rest of us. Violet's face started to turn red.

"Mum can't garden anymore. She can't do a lot of things . . . a man broke out of Azkaban last year and used a horrible curse on her. She lived, but . . . he destroyed her eyesight, and she can't be cured of the curse. Dad tried, believe me, but he just couldn't do it. I tried, too, everything I could think of. The only thing we haven't tried is phoenix tears, but I couldn't force any animal into anything that would make them cry," she said, stroking the unnamed bird that liked her so much.

"Name her after your mum's favorite flower, then," urged Arthur, passing by to send a letter to his mum by way of his uncle's old owl Pig. Violet thought, pausing.

"She loved roses, red ones especially. I take care of her rose garden now, and I tell her about it. All she can tell me now is what things used to look like . . . the last thing she saw was the face of the man that took her sight."

"Who was the man?" asked Rose, who had been in the owlry with us.

"No one knows his name. All she can tell me . . . is what he looked like."

"Can you remember what she told you?" asked Eva, who seemed fiercely ready to help.

"He was old . . . about the age of the Minister . . . his hair was snow white, smooth, and very long for a man's hair of his age. He was pale and gaunt, in clothes that might have been extravagant if he hadn't been wearing them in prison all these years. Mum kept telling me, though, that around his neck he had a ruby pendant, bloody red, that was cut like a rose, and had silver leaves for its casing." Scorpius looked down at that.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fairly sure that's my grandfather."

"What? Why?"

"He had a pendant like that. It was an old family heirloom, Dad told me about it. There was an old rumor about it, too . . . something about dragon fire, I think. Grandfather went to Azkaban for cursing Muggles . . . Dad didn't like it, but gets to visit every once in a while. He usually comes home cursing his father for being an idiot."

"It doesn't matter now. I think I'll leave Rosethorn at Hogwarts, rather than take her home," said Violet, finally naming it.

"It's a beautiful name," said Eva.

"Truth be told, I was almost named something like that," laughed Violet.

Eva did come over for the holidays, and it went better than expected.

"So you're this Eva that James and Albus have been sending all these owls about," said Mum. Eva blushed and shook her hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. I don't know James all that well, actually. But Albus here is one of my best friends." She didn't look surprised.

"It doesn't matter. I know the circumstances, and I'm happy to have you . . . my family did the same for Harry," she said.

"Albus's dad, then?"

"Yes. After my brother Ron brought him home, he was a bit like another brother in the family except to me."

"Is someone talking about me?" called a voice from upstairs. We lived in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and it was the best home I could ask for. You just had to be careful not to move the panel in a certain hallway, otherwise, a painting of some woman will begin to scream. Dad came through the door and grinned.

"Albus! And you must be Eva," he said, hugging me and shaking Eva's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I've heard a bit about you," she said. He laughed.

"I'm sure it's more than a bit. Anyway, why don't you come with us to the drawing room? It's got the most space," he said, leading us through the house.

"Is this really the house the Blacks used to live in?" she asked. Dad's expression darkened.

"Yes, it is . . . my godfather willed it to me after he . . ." he didn't finish his sentence. I knew that it was hard for him.

"Hey, Dad—do you know much about Lucius Malfoy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I know plenty. What are you referring to?"

"Did he . . . use a sight-destroying curse on a particular Muggle once?" asked Eva. Dad's mouth set in a firm line.

"Yes. She married Neville—Professor Longbottom to you at school."

"We know. Their daughter told us about it," I said. He relaxed slightly.

"She said something about a rose pendant. What do you know about that?"

"Draco told me about it. An old family heirloom, I think," he said.

"Well, I don't know. Something about it seems familiar . . . I think my mum told me a story about it once," said Eva.

"Really? I wouldn't know much about it. Anyway, Draco never told me that it was all that important." I frowned, but ignored it. Hopefully, it wouldn't come up later.

When Christmas came around, I was greeted in the morning by a large amount of yelling downstairs. I jumped out of bed and ran down to see what the ruckus was about—alright, and my gifts under the tree. The entire Potter and Weasley families were down in the living room, which had been expanded by Aunt Hermione due to the fact that we all couldn't fit in the small room if we tried. There were labels on each mountain of presents, stating who they were for and from. They were each about equal in size, and I tried to find mine—of course, it had been behind the tree, so I had to use a bit of magic to get them all out. Once everyone was there, and we had breakfast (Mum makes amazing hotcakes with maple syrup and a bit of gingerbread in them . . . yum . . .) we took turns starting to open gifts. The first person to go was Uncle Ron, who got a ton of Chudley Cannons stuff and a new set of wizard's chess that was themed. (It was a gimmick that came up a few years ago. I got him the Battle of Hogwarts edition. He seemed to enjoy it a lot. Plus, it didn't break, so he could have his figurine beat up Draco Malfoy again and again and again.)

Aunt Hermione got a ton of books and a collar for her cat. It wasn't really a surprise. Mum got a cookbook, some clothes, and a broomstick care kit. I didn't pay much attention to all my other aunts and uncles; except that I was glad they liked the things I got them. Rose got a mountain of books—no surprise. James, Freddie, and Arthur (Uncle Percy's son, if you don't remember, he's a bit older than James and he's in Slytherin) all got pranking stuff. Hugo got a new broomstick, and Lily seemed really excited about her Pygmy Puff. Finally, I got to my pile.

Well, most of my uncles and aunts got me candy or clothes. Uncle Ron actually got me three whole boxes of Chocolate Frogs (suspiciously, there were a lot of cards with him in there . . .), and Uncle George and Freddie gave me a gift certificate to the joke shop—one visit where everything you buy is free. Of course, they made that up just for me. James tried to fool me into eating something from the Skivving Snackbox—but I obviously knew better at that moment. Mum and Dad got me a broom—and not just any broom, a real Firebolt like Dad's! Aunt Hermione gave me a book of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Lily gave me a journal which I didn't plan on using much but thanked her for it anyway. There were two more gifts left. One was labeled: _To Albus Potter, From Eva Partoni._ The other had nothing with a label, and there was only a black paper wrapping it. I tore open the one from Eva and found a plain notebook and a silver-colored quill. The inside cover said: _We can write messages to each other in this. It'll disappear after a few seconds if you write in it, show up in mine, then disappear again. Then I can write back. Even this will go away in a few seconds. Merry Christmas!_ I closed it.

"Eva, thanks for the notebook. Maybe I'll be able to keep my potions straight now," I said slyly, and she smiled and laughed. Then I opened the other one. It was a painting of . . . me? I didn't understand. Who would want to give me a picture of myself like this? Everyone seemed confused as well, but I just forgot about it and left it off to the side. I also resisted the urge to gloat to James about my Firebolt, considering the fact that he had one as well. True, he'd had it since his second year but still.

I decided at one point during dinner to see if I could speak snake. I pretended I was looking at one when I looked at my dad and said, "Can you pass the salt?" He did. Mum looked at us oddly.

"Honey, what did you say?" she asked me. I repeated what I said, and listened to it—it was a strange hissing, snarling voice that came out.

"Whoa! You can speak Parseltongue, Al!" said Hugo. I grinned.

"Awesome!" Now I could have secret conversations right in front of James. This would be great. Dad smiled.

"Maybe you want to keep that a low-key thing at school, Al. I can't imagine the gossip. Plus it'll be something fun to keep just in family," he said.

"Okay." When we got back to school, soon enough, Eva and I had something to talk about in History of Magic.

_Rose and Scorpius ought to just get it over with and snog one another,_ was what Eva had said.

_I think they'd have to stop arguing first. I'm thinking more about Arthur and Violet. She blushes every time he enters a room._

_But Scorpius is your best mate,_ Eva pointed out.

_And Violet is yours_, I replied.

_Tell you what: We try to set up our respective best friends with the people that they ought to snog right now. But let's make it a wager. First person to get the two matched up gets three free requests from the other—no assassinations. _

_ Har har har. Okay. It's a deal._

So I became Scorpius's secret matchmaker. I started in the Great Hall when I caught him staring at Rose about a week before the Valentine's Day trip to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Scorp, you there? Or is your mind out in space? On Mars maybe?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Earth to Scorpius!" I said, and he finally turned.

"Hm?"

"All right. I'm only going to say this once today, so you'd better listen. Since first year—yes, first year, and don't deny it—you've fancied Rose. It's about as obvious as it can get, except to her because she doesn't even realize she fancies you too. I am going to get you two to go out to the next Hogsmeade trip if it kills me," I stated. Scorpius blanched.

"Me? Like . . . her? You're insane! Me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, in love with Rose Molly Weasley? That's . . . absurd," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why in the name of Merlin's pants were you staring at her just now? I had to yell in your ear for you to pay attention to me talking, you know," I said. He squirmed in his seat.

"I—was—uh . . ."

"Fantasizing about snogging her?"

"No!"

"Really . . . hm . . . then you don't care that the Jordan kid in Hufflepuff wants to ask her out?" His face turned red. I could see anger flaring up.

"He's horrible for her!"

"And what makes you say that? You told me the other day that he was a great laugh in Care of Magical Creatures when Professor Hagrid explained flobberworms. Something about imitating them?"

"That's completely irrelevant!"

"Sure, whatever you say. You're jealous. Mate, I know you better than you think. Can you at least go together as friends, and try and _not_ get in an argument over Quidditch teams?"

"The Chudley Cannons are absolutely amazing, no matter what she says!"

"Ugh, yuck. You're just like Uncle Ron with them . . . they haven't won a game since he and Dad retired from the team."

"But they're still brilliant!"

"Keep telling yourself that; whatever makes you happy. Now seriously: you need to ask Rose to go with you to Hogsmeade."

"But . . . she . . . hates my guts . . ." he said dejectedly.

"About as much as you hate hers. Look, she might have a temper and a tendency to get fired up around you, but I think that's just because she doesn't want to respond in . . . other ways, for example, snogging."

"Would you quit it with the snogging? I'd like to get past the friendship stage before that happens."

"HA! So you admit you like her!" His cheeks turned pink.

"Fine. Yeah. She's beautiful, and nice, and I can't help but sort of like the way her face turns red when she yells at me."

"Ah, progress. Now, go ask her. As friends. She'll take it as long as you promise to be nice and everything. If she still says no, you can say I'll be there too. I will—for the first five minutes, if that's what it takes." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it." Meanwhile, I looked over at Eva and Violet—to find Violet missing. Eva smirked at me and pointed at the end of the table: Violet and Arthur were poring over a Care of Magical Creatures book together, very, very close. I bit my tongue to keep from childishly sticking it out at Eva. Scorpius came back with a grin.

"She said yes!" I smiled. Phase one: complete. Phase two: leave them alone in Hogsmeade, get under the Invisibility Cloak, and coax them into date-mode while invisible. I told Eva this plan as we were walking together between classes.

"Well, it's definitely something that will work . . . at one point or another. You could just trip Scorpius while he's walking towards Rose and then they accidentally kiss," she said. I gaped at her.

"Did you just help me on the bet?"

"You'll need all the help you can get. Arthur and Violet are studying together every night, and I happen to know that both of them are very, very close—if you know what I mean," she said, arching her eyebrows. I scowled.

"You are evil."

"It's a family thing," she chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're laughing about that. I would have thought it's something you wouldn't like to talk about."

"Well, by now, the only people who are against me on this are James and Freddie. Arthur's even back to normal—and the other two will probably follow," she figured.

"He didn't really agree with them in the first place," I pointed out.

"True. And since we were on the subject of dating . . . I know this is . . . kind of weird but . . . would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" she blurted out, cheeks growing pink. I froze.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I'd been _way_ too chicken and _way_ too preoccupied with getting Scorpius and Rose together to ask her myself. Her eyes were downcast.

"I'm—sorry. It was stupid . . ."

"No! I mean, I've wanted to ask you for a month! Of course!" She immediately looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. See you then, Al," and walked off to Potions. I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Valentine's Day in Hogmeade. What could be better? Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait, because I have yet to write a single word for the next chapter and have no clue where I'm going with parts of this plot. You know the drill; review, rate, and please don't hate. Yes, I meant for that to rhyme. <strong>


	4. Of Duels and New Chapters

**Here we go! I'm plowing right through Hogsmeade and am gonig to continue to the summer holidays in this chapter! Until after this chapter, school won't matter much, so believe me, you won't miss anything. I think you'll enjoy where I'm going with this . . .**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week leading up to the trip was a whir of classes. Finally, we got to Hogsmeade, and I pulled the Invisibility Cloak on top of us.<p>

"Want to watch some fireworks with Scorpius and Rose?" I asked. She giggled.

"This will be _far_ more exciting than watching Violet and Arthur stare at one another while having some food at the Three Broomsticks." We headed over to Honeydukes, where we saw Rose and Scorpius.

"Look, where's Albus? You said he would come," Rose said, annoyed.

"I thought he would. I'll kill him later for ditching us here. No doubt he's going off to snog Eva or something," he said, snorting. I nearly laughed.

"No doubt. So, Scorpius, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure. What do you like to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I would like to check out Zonko's. Who knows? We might find something we can get at Freddie with—or Albus for leaving us here," she smiled. Scorpius nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go." They went to the store and began sifting through all the stuff.

"Look, maybe we can make Albus fall madly in love with Miss Norris Jr.," said Scorpius, offering one of the love potions to Rose.

"Those only work with humans, not cats. But it's a nice thought. Remind me to make some of this in Potions and stash it in some chocolates . . ." she grinned.

"Well, maybe not. Why don't we just change his hair color until he says sorry?"

"That's a good plan . . . make it Plan B, just in case we find something better here." I took my opportunity and toppled some Peruvian Instant Darkness powder, right on them.

"Ack!" Rose turned around and slammed right into Scorpius.

"Sorry," she said as the powder lost its power. The store manager came over.

"Sorry about that; we really need to seal those packages up," he apologized, offering them any prank in the store. They refused and left.

"Nice one, Al," chuckled Eva as we followed them.

"Rose, um . . . you know, I'd like to do something like this again with you sometime. Soon," said Scorpius.

"Really? I was thinking the same thing . . . only we can steal the Invisibility Cloak from Albus and use it on him and Eva while we ditch them on a double date," she said loudly. Eva and I looked at each other, unmoving.

"Of course. Come on out, you two," said Scorpius.

"Darn it!" said Eva, flinging the cloak off of us.

"Did you honestly think that we couldn't hear you snickering?" asked Rose. Eva shrugged.

"Doesn't matter anymore. See you in the DA tomorrow," she said. We went our separate ways.

"They'll still get us for this, huh?" I asked.

"You know it. But Albus, I was thinking. Do you want to stop by the Three Broomsticks before we leave?"

"Sure! Butterbeer on me!" and before she could make a joke, "I'll try not to spill it when I balance it on my head," I finished, remembering James. She laughed.

Unfortunately, James was sitting right behind us when we got our drinks.

"You know," he said loudly to Freddie, "I always thought that it was interesting how Al got that painting. Think that Eva sent it to him? Being creepy, you know?"

"Cut it out, James. If it's about being creepy, _you_ sent it to me," I said. He pretended not to hear me.

"I looked up what Muggles think a witch is," he smiled, "and the definition fits her perfectly." I got up angrily.

"James, if you don't stop right now, I'm challenging you to a duel in the DA tonight," I growled. He looked up at me standing over him.

"Really? I'm impressed." That was complete sarcasm. I'd never beat him at anything in my life so far—duel, Quidditch, you name it—so I was making a fool of myself if I even tried. If you challenged someone to a duel in the DA, then you were supposed to go all-out. As a rule, you need a second.

"Who's you're second? Mine's Freddie," said James. Eva stood.

"I am. And I hope I don't get the chance, for your sake," she said, and we both walked out.

At DA, the tables in the Great Hall were magically vanished. James and I stood across from one another. Little did James know, Eva had been helping me study like crazy lately, and when we got back from Hogsmeade, she made me cram every spell used in a duel between students in the past decade. Luckily enough, I did learn at least a few.

It wasn't long at all before I was glaring across the way from James, and we bowed to one another.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Finite Incantem! Tantellegra!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" That last one we both yelled at the exact same time, while James was still trying to stop his legs from flailing about. They canceled each other out.

"Immobulus!" I shouted, and he wasn't quick enough.

"Expelliarmus! Orchideous!" And not only was his wand knocked aside, but flowers spurted out of his robes and sleeves—changing the wand movement changed where the flowers appeared. Everyone stood silent, even me, as I realized I just beat James in a duel. Then Violet began to cheer.

"ALBUS POTTER THAT WAS AMAZING!" she and her friends roared. I handed James his wand and got rid of the flowers. He glared at me through the crowd. I was too busy trying to get through to Eva to notice . . . that time, anyway.

The exams went well. I got the usual marks—still stink at Charms. And as usual, Rose was the highest in the class. I promised Eva I'd send a letter to her with Godric in addition to the whole notebook thing. She promised to send me an owl too. As I was sitting in my room the day after I got back, I stared at the painting that I'd gotten for Christmas. It was the type to move around and talk, like the majority of the Hogwarts paintings. I tried not to think that I was having a conversation with myself whenever I talked to it.

"Can't you tell me who sent you to me?" I finally asked, frustrated. He looked surprised.

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I was told to tell you, if you asked that, this message: Read the note on the back of this canvas aloud, and answers will come." I picked the frame off of the wall, took the canvas out, and read it.

"Dear Albus, I would like to inform you that I sent you this painting through time with this note for a very special reason. I have created a charm that will allow me to use this painting somewhat like a portkey: the second you finish reading this letter, a book will appear that I believe you'll find entertaining and helpful. Best wishes, a friend. P. S.—we'll meet each other soon." A book with a light blue cover plopped into my lap.

_The Seven Charms of Merlin translated by . . ._ the name was smudged, as if someone had purposely gotten it wet. I looked through the table of contents.

_Chapter One: Explanation of the Charms and their Histories_

_ Chapter Two: The Crown_

_ Chapter Three: The Pendant_

_ Chapter Four: The Shield_

_ Chapter Five: The Scabbard_

_ Chapter Six: The Dagger_

_ Chapter Seven: The Dragon_

_ Chapter Eight: The Bracelet_

_ Chapter Nine: A Prophecy of the Charms_

_ Chapter Ten: Where are they now?_

_ Chapter Eleven: Author's Letter to the Reader_

I looked at the painting of me.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to read this," I said, putting him back up. I sat on my bed again and turned to the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be reading the book, letting Eva know about it, and Albus getting turned into a Pygmy Puff. Okay, so not the Pygmy Puff, but the other stuff and some more. See you guys later!<strong>


	5. Reading

**And, here we are. The _mysterious_ book. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I read, but my mind summarized it all for me as I wrote down what I was learning in the journal Lily gave me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Explanation of the Charms and their Histories<em>

_ These seven charms, created by the great wizard Merlin, are not spells to be spoken while waving a wand. These are artifacts with immense magical powers. It is said that when they are all collected together, then the user will gain greatness beyond imagining. Of course, the same thing could be said in the old tale of the Fountain of Fair Fortune—but we have no reason to not believe that all of it is or is not true in this tale. The last known possessors of the charms are the Founders of Hogwarts and the Perevell brothers. Since that time, there have indeed been reports of the charms being found, but none to this day have been confirmed. Some say that Merlin's great power came from the charms. Others say that in making them, he lost his power and became vulnerable to his enemies, and perished. That fact is still unknown. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Crown<em>

_ Perhaps this is the most often "found" charm of Merlin. Last known to be held by the very Perevell brother said to own the fabled "Elder wand", it is said to give the wearer a magical charisma that could convince even the most hate-filled enemies. The physical description, vague as it is, is a gold crown with a magnetic aura, with rubies and diamonds set in it all over. The crown, like the wand, has had many owners throughout history, often dealing with the most powerful and most scandalous leaders, wizard and Muggle alike. Whether it had lasting, negative effects on those who misused it is inconclusive, but most would do well to know that a child that wore it and ordered his friends to get him money and food whenever he wanted, upon losing this crown in a chase, was punished severely in adulthood for burglary and the court found him insane, for he kept repeating: "The voice made of gold said that it was all mine."_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: The Pendant<em>

_ There is very, very little known about this pendant. Its powers, current location, and history are barely known. The only fact of it that can be found is its physical description in an old poem and the fact that it once belonged to another of the Perevell brothers—he who supposedly owned the Invisibility Cloak. The poem, written by a bard in the times of Merlin, reads as follows:_

_Blood red, it bloomed in the winter_

_A rose to be frozen in time forevermore. _

_Just barely bloomed, but yet the leaves of silver_

_Live as they are, ancient to the core_

_Fear not! No thorns shall scrape your neck_

_If this pendant you should find_

_But beware its hidden powers, for_

_You may find thorns of another kind. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: The Shield<em>

_ This artifact was most likely based off of the story of Perseus, in which the head of a monstrous woman with snakes for hair was worn on a goddess's shield to strike fear into her enemies. Just like in the story, this shield repels those with minds that have the intent of harming the owner. Owned by the same brother that upheld the "Resurrection Stone", it has appeared in some reports in museums and old pawn shops. It is made of a special alloy with silver and mithril. _Okay, this one was kind of cool, rather than creepy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The Scabbard<em>

_ Last known to be held by none other than Godric Gryffindor, the scabbard's power is that it can recall any weapon that was once sheathed in it, and can change form to fit the need of the user. For example, it could be a quiver of arrows, or perhaps a holster for a muggle weapon. It is not known to have many other powers, except for that only brave hearts can withstand its power. This is unknown to be true or not, and the scabbard has not been sighted since the days of the founders. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: The Dagger<em>

_ This is a most peculiar weapon, as it was last known to be in the hands of a person who needed it the least: Salazar Slytherin. He was known to have quite the collection of weapons, and he was already a parseltongue—which is the basis of this dagger's power. This curved silver blade has carved snakes on the handle, with emerald eyes. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: The Dragon<em>

_ Proven to be last owned by Helga Hufflepuff herself, this small dragon statue made of an ancient metal that can no longer be found in its pure form with topaz eyes is truly formidable-even without its true power. This can turn into a life-size dragon that will bow to the whim of its master or mistress. In order to "wake" it, its owner must sing a phoenix's healing song, often sung when it sheds tears to heal a companion. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: The Bracelet<em>

_ Strange as it seems, this artifact is known to be somewhere in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, left by Rowena Ravenclaw in a secret place. Its appearance is like that of a watchband with writing on it. Its power is to translate any written or spoken words to the wearer in their own native language, no matter what tongue it may have been originally. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: A Prophecy of the Charms<em>

_ An ancient Seer in the time of Merlin wrote a prophecy when these were created. When brought together, by those chosen to bear them, the artifacts would bestow the greatest power of their creator on these chosen seven. They would be able to use this power in total synergy with one another, and would defeat the greatest challenges of their hearts, and would preserve the greatest age of the Wizarding World in the minds and hearts of generations to come. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Where are they now?<em>

The pages were torn out of this section, and I frowned. Where had they gone?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Author's Letter to the Reader<em>

_ You are not the only one who has read this book. Others seek the knowledge that comes with it. Not all of the words are proven fact. If you plan on using it for your own gain, then you are doomed. _

_ And if you are Albus Potter or his friends and family, you've got a bright future ahead! Find them, and good luck! _

* * *

><p>I froze on that final phrase, but it disappeared from the page in the same way Eva's did . . . but it was <em>my<em> handwriting. What was this? And . . . I needed to tell Eva! I turned to get the notebook, but a shadow fell on top of me.

"Hello, young Albus. May I see that book of yours? No? Well, then, I'll copy it down and be on my way," said a low, male voice in a whisper. I froze.

"Who?" was all I could get out.

"Gemino. Goodbye, young man," and with a crack, the stranger was gone.

_Merlin, what just happened? !_

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin, what <em>did<em> just happen indeed? Well, you'll just have to find out next time. Meanwhile, enjoy my other stories!**


	6. Summer Discoveries

**Here's the much anticipated (I hope at least) chapter!**

* * *

><p>I got word to Scorpius, Rose, Eva, and Violet as fast as I could. Well, I would have, if it hadn't been for James stopping me by my door.<p>

"What's up, Al? Why have you been in your room all day?"

"Been reading. Talking to that portrait. Writing a few letters." I tried to push past him to get to my owl—who was outside at the moment—but he stepped in front of me again.

"Look, I want to know why you've been so quiet lately. I'm sick and tired of little Al thinking he's too good for his family anymore," he said. I scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who shouted out to the whole world that Eva was the daughter of the Dark Lord himself," I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Afraid to call him Voldemort? What, are you gonna go with Scorpius to some kind of Muggle hunting event and put your very own dark marks on?" At this, I was appalled.

"You liked Scorpius just fine up until now! He's my best mate! And you have no trouble with Rose, who is a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor, and I might add that Eva isn't a Slytherin herself, so whatever problem you have with her being my friend, drop it. I've had it with you being a prat to all of us," I snapped, storming past him. I sent my letter with Godric and soon enough I got similar responses, basically saying this: _we've got to figure this out._

Luckily, I was invited over for Scorpius's birthday along with Eva, Rose, Violet, Arthur, and funnily enough, Teddy Lupin. He was our 'supervisor' which was great because it was basically like having no adults around at Malfoy Manor for an entire day. I explained what had happened with James and will admit—I wasn't happy about it. He was my brother after all.

Violet immediately got angry, while the others had disgusted looks on their faces.

"When I get my hands on that arrogant git, I'll . . ." she ranted on, making a violent jabbing gesture with her wand. Eva sighed, and calmed her down by promising to buy her candy on the trolley when they next took the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, can you show us that book?" she asked, when she had distracted her dear friend from her bloody fantasies.

After we read through it, everyone was really interested.

"I wonder if we can find them!" Rose said excitedly.

"I think we already found one," said Eva, "Remember the pendant? Lucius Malfoy?" All of us stared at her until we got it.

"Of course!"

"I have news, by the way," said Violet, excited.

"What is it?"

"Rosethorn sang the other day by my mum, and started to cry. Mum is starting to heal! Her sight is returning, slowly but surely!" she said happily.

"Really? That's great!" said Arthur enthusiastically.

"I know. I was so excited when I found out—I think I've memorized that song in the process," she chuckled, "so if we find that dragon, we're set."

"Speaking of dragon, I've got your present in my bag, Scorpius," said Rose.

"It's not a dragon, is it?" he asked worriedly.

"No. But it _is_ dragon related." She finally pulled a box out of her bag. He opened it warily to find a cage with a miniature dragon in it, enchanted to act like a tame version of the real thing—only it wouldn't burn you to a crisp if it breathed on your thumb. It was a Welsh Greenback.

"And it's a permanent charm, so it'll last even if you don't feed it," she chuckled.

"This is awesome!" he said. I gave him a Broomstick Care Kit, which he was also excited about. He smirked.

"You sure you want to give me something to help me beat you in a match?" I rolled my eyes.

"You wish that you had a chance. You need all the help you can get," I told him.

"Funny. And you, Eva?" Eva grinned sheepishly.

"Tickets to the next Tornadoes game. You, your parents, and a friend. I can't go because of some family things, but I thought you'd like it." He grinned.

"This is awesome, Eva!" He liked the chess set Arthur got him—quidditch themed.

"Thanks!" he grinned. Teddy called us into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, I think you ought to check out this article!" he said, pointing out the main story of the Daily Prophet.

"Hmph, why this paper? The Quibbler is the one that gets the facts straight," said Scorpius stubbornly.

"That's just because your mum runs it, Scorp. **(Yes, Luna and Draco. It didn't technically say in the book who Draco's wife was. Therefore I picked Luna because it would be cute. Deal with it, ninnies! :P)** Anyway, pay attention—this is about a prisoner that recently escaped from Azkaban," he said. Teddy muttered something about getting a new prison, since the "inescapable fortress is apparently completely escapeable".

"Let me see," said Eva. She read it out loud.

"_Mr. LeStrange, unlike his more well-known wife, Bellatrix, supposedly died years ago in Azkaban. However, evidence and reports show that he recently escaped Azkaban, along with a few other former followers of Voldemort. Sagittarius LeStrange was known to be obsessed with myths such as the Seven Charms of Merlin and the Deathly Hallows. For more information, please turn to page fifteen for the interview with Minister Percy Weasley. _

"That's kind of scary," admitted Violet.

"Not only that, but he might have been the one to steal that _book_ we heard about," said Rose. Everyone paled at the thought, except Teddy, who was just reading the article. I think my eyes could have popped out of their sockets with that thought.

"About that . . . my dad got me a gift the other day. I think it's the shield. He said he found it in an old Ministry vault and had no use for it. I'll bring it to school, but keep it quiet, okay? I think all of this is kind of scary," admitted Arthur.

"But it's not like they're hiding at Hogwarts," Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you guys when we go to Diagon Alley, right?" Eva said a few hours later.

"Yep. A week before school?" asked Arthur. We all nodded and headed off.

By the time that came around, I was ready to kill James. Slowly and painfully. Repeatedly too. But of course, that never happened, even while I was on the receiving end of nearly all of his pranks. But I didn't dare go to Mum or Dad about it—James would only make it worse. He knew just how to torture me without getting in trouble.

"Dad, can I go over to Rebecca's today?" he asked after a week of nothing.

"Rebecca Wood, right?" Mum asked, a knowing sparkle in her eyes, "sure." Dad nodded too.

"James and Rebecca, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I muttered. Rebecca was this pretty blonde girl who was a Beater for Gryffindor one year, but quit after an injury. She was always the loudest cheerer during the games whenever James scored a point—and, being in his year, they saw each other a lot. I had no doubt that they would announce their marriage proposal any day. Sure, she was nice and all, but her giddiness sometimes made me irritable. 'Becky' was just a little too girly for me to handle for more than a few hours.

Anyway, James glared at me before walking over to the fireplace, saying, "Rebecca's house," and disappearing into the flames. Mum sighed.

"James . . . he's definitely like his namesakes if what you told me is right," she said to Dad. Dad made a face.

"Don't remind me. James is working on getting more detentions than the twins right now, and he's corrupted Hugo, too, with his little group. They're like the Marauders," he sighed. I ignored the conversation.

"He's really going out of his way lately to prank Eva and I," I said loudly to myself. I then went up to my room and began to flip through the pages of the book again, for the seven charms of Merlin. The author's note, previously blank, had jumbled letters all over the page.

"Maybe a spell to vanish them is wearing off," I muttered, and pointed my wand at it.

"Finite Incantem!" Nothing.

"It must fade away on its own," said my portrait.

"No duh," I responded. Then I looked through it once more and noticed a side note in one of the pages.

_For illustrations, point wand at page 17 and recite the spell for freeing one from a bond. _I turned to the page.

"Relashio!" Ten pieces of parchment flew out of the book, with detailed drawings on them.

I examined each one. The first seven were the objects, with captions and notes scribbled on the margins. The poem about the rose amulet was written in a thin, tall script on its page. Then I looked at the three other pages.

"Why is this just the symbol of Merlin?" I muttered, a plain sheet of paper with a sideways hourglass type of symbol. I'd seen it all over Rose's Ancient Runes homework. I supposed it was some kind of signature. The second piece of paper had a painting of seven people—but none of them were recognizable. Their faces were blurred, like water had been spilled on them. I could see they were on Hogwarts grounds, on a sunny day.

The caption read: _The seven people who helped to compile this work. This is a painting from their Hogwarts years. From left to right . . . _the words, too, were smudged, though I could make out a letter of each one. _V-A-L. _Then a comma and some space before _A-R-W._ I frowned. Were these initials, or the middle of the names? If I knew, that'd help, but . . . even if they were the initials, there are plenty of people with different names that start with the same letters. _J-S-P. R-M-W. S-H-M. A-S-P. E-C-P. _This had to be the weirdest page yet. But I hadn't seen the next one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I'm being repetitive with the book. But I promise that coming up, they will be going to Diagon Alley, Platform 9 34, and some strange new policies at Hogwarts . . .**


	7. Nightmare Potion, House Unity

The potion was called the Grim Draught, so it obviously was awful. The illustration of a vial of the potion showed an oily black liquid, with a caption mentioning smelling like a tomb. The list of ingredients seemed even stranger.

One scale of dragon, powdered

Three drops of human blood

A piece of Dementor cloak (size varying)

And the list went on—from the information, it seemed that it would be nearly impossible to brew, and every single thing on the list was worse than the one before it. I didn't know what was worse: the ingredients or the effects.

_The Grim Draught is also known as The Nightmare Potion. It was said that enemies of Merlin had soon gone mad from the effects of the potion—created by Merlin himself. Using the Dementor's cloak is what brings out the nightmare effect and the size determines how long it lasts. When the potion is taken, using both memories and imagination, as well as true facts (similar ingredients to Veritaserum contribute to this), the drinker will experience literally their worst nightmares. The reason it is connected to the Charms of Merlin is because it is the ultimate defense mechanism in each charm: only one who has been exposed to the effects of the potion will be able to activate any of the charms. _

I narrowed my eyes and put it away. Nightmare potion? That sounded like something my dad would have dealt with in his years at Hogwarts. I didn't think anyone in their right minds would take the potion willingly.

I guess I'd been holed up in my room that entire summer, trying to sort things out. I'd come down for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and occasional visits from family, but that wasn't interesting. Before I knew it, I was I Diagon Alley.

Dad took James and I to the Potter vault as usual. The goblins didn't like him much, so it was a quick trip—but I did notice something in the back of it that I hadn't before: a scabbard, with huge rubies on it. I was supposed to use my bag for money and supplies . . . but I grabbed it. I met up with the others and we had ice-cream together—I met Mr. and Mrs. Partoni, who were a nice, if a bit quiet. Because our parents were talking right by us, I didn't say anything about the book. No need for them to jump in all worried and such. I never did have time to tell them then . . . though I did get a chance to laugh with Scorp as Violet explained how she'd flooed right into Knockturn Alley, and ended up buying a bobble from Borgin and Burkes.

I didn't even get a chance to tell them until after we met up at Platform 9 3/4.

On the train headed towards Hogwarts. Scorp, Rose, Eva, Violet and I were all in one compartment. Arthur was in another cabin to talk with an old friend of his, and James, Fred, and Hugo were terrorizing first years, as I could hear high pitched squeals from other cabins.

"So . . . the Grim Potion? That sounds creepy," summed up Violet as I'd finished explaining. She seemed revolted by it.

"You're telling me. What do you think of the painting, and the initials?"

"Well . . . assuming they are initials . . . and that this book could very well be from the future . . . well, let me think," Rose said, staring at the page I'd handed her. Then she gasped.

"No way! I think I've got it! Look: V. A. L. _Violet Alice Longbottom._ A. R. W. _Arthur Ronald Weasley._ J. S. P. _James Sirius Potter. _R. M. W. _Rose Molly Weasley._ S. H. M. _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._ A. S. P. _Albus Severus Potter._ E. C. P. Um . . ." She looked a little confused. Eva interrupted.

"_Eva Circe Partoni._ That's us . . . but then the book is from the future." With a flash of light, a note appeared in her lap.

"Read it!" said Violet immediately.

"Okay: _I'm sure you all are shocked to find out that you are the seven in the painting. Rest assured that the information in this book will help you through your Hogwarts years—prepare for a House Unity Project up until Halloween, all of you. And don't worry. Your future turns out fine. –Al."_

I found all of my friends staring at me.

"What? Don't give me that look! I have no clue!"

"It makes sense! The portrait—how would anyone make it without you around, and you've never—our future selves sent the book to us. But how?"

"I don't know. And . . . a House Unity Project?" said Violet, making a face.

"Who knows?" We headed in the carriages as usual. Scorp and I were with Rose, and Eva was sitting with a couple of other girls from Ravenclaw in the one behind us.

"What do you say we prank James? He deserves some payback," suggested Scorp.

"I don't feel like stooping to his level," I muttered.

"Well, we might do something different. Who knows? Maybe we can act like he's wearing some stupid outfit and make him freak out…maybe convince his friends to go along with it…" grinned Rose. Scorpius whistled.

"I like that idea, Miss Rose," he grinned. She turned red to match her hair.

"Shut up with that Miss Rose stuff," she muttered.

"I think it's perfectly smashing," I grinned, speaking in a pompous voice. Both of them rolled their eyes and we all cracked up a little bit.

At the Welcoming Feast, it was as usual. After the first years were sorted, however, Headmistress McGonagall stood.

"This year we are going to especially promote House Unity. For fourth years and up, there will be parties for Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day arranged. On those days, third years and below will enjoy small parties of their own. Details will come closer to the events. Also, we are implementing a project among the fourth years." Whispers broke out among the hall as she paused.


	8. Tom Riddle meets the Pickpocket Twins

**Whoa! Two chapters after a hiatus? Unheard of! But there's more! You'll see soon...**

* * *

><p>"Silence!" she said. Everyone stopped. No one ignored the Headmistress.<p>

"This project will move a few select students in each house into another. However, a modified version of Polyjuice Potion will be used, so the student will be disguised as someone else to avoid prejudice. You will go by the name of the person you are disguised as. You are not allowed to tell anyone who you truly are, but if they guess, you may tell them the truth. Also, the end of the project will be by midnight on Halloween. All of you who will be part of this project will feel a charm forcing you to stand up. If you do stand, then please remain after the feast to receive your potion and room assignment."

Unsurprisingly with my luck, I suddenly stood up for no reason.

There were about twenty of us after dinner, five from each house. I recognized Scorpius and Violet, as well as a few others in the line. Rose and Eva weren't there though.

My Gryffindor friends weren't there either-twins, Keegan and Ingrid Olsen. Keegan was a wiry guy with a lot of energy, and Ingrid was sort of shorter and always seemed sleepy. Even though their features matched-blonde hair, blue eyes, square faces-they were definite opposites. They sat with me at Quidditch games in first year and we sort of drifted apart, but still talked.

I had been hoping Ingrid might at least be there, because she was nearly a Slytherin herself, and I didn't want to be the only one.

"Now, each of you will drink the potion and be told who you are going to be walking around the school as one by one. Do not reveal the others, please. Also, note that the person you are Polyjuiced as came from the house you are going to. But first, of course, the Sorting Hat will decide what house you will spend some time with. Allen, Mary," she called up. I paid little attention.

"Longbottom, Violet." _Let's hear this_, I thought. The hat took a while for her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she was given a bottle and sat next to me at the table. It was labeled _Ginevra Molly Weasley._

"Hi, Mum," I muttered. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Two in a row would have been unusual, but most of the others hadn't been Gryffindors. He sat on my other side.

"Oliver Wood," he said.

"Nice. He was much taller than you are now from how Dad said he was," I chuckled.

"You can't talk, shrimp." True, we were the same height. And I was skinnier.

"Potter, Albus." I sat down and the hat dropped over my eyes.

"Ah, you again. You were willing to go with whatever decision was best for you, and because of that bravery, I put you into Gryffindor. But you would have done well in Slytherin too."

"Slytherin is pretty awesome," I mused aloud.

"And I see that you want to spite your brother, showing him how well you can do without him . . . you will fit in well in SLYTHERIN!" I was then handed a bottle of Polyjuice. The label read _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

. . . What the heck?

"Headmistress, there must be some kind of mistake," I asked, showing her the bottle.

"No, Albus. There isn't. It was either your middle name or this one when you were chosen, and the staff agreed that the former would be too obvious. Now go sit down."

"What'dya get?" asked Violet.

"Erm . . ." I didn't really know how to respond to that. I was going to be the Dark Lord for a few months.

"Aw, we told you!" Scorpius complained.

"There were two other guys in Slytherin, right?" I said.

"Yeah. Now tell us."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," I said. Violet stared at me then began to laugh insanely—that is, her usual laugh.

"You—have to be—freaking—Moldyshorts!" she said in between high pitched giggles.

"Now everyone, drink up, and grab your room assignments. They have your current name on them." I opened the stopper to find black, oily liquid staring up at me. _Bottoms up._ It tasted like a combination of cough medicine and gasoline. I picked up the sheet with Tom Riddle on it and found the other Slytherins—Draco Malfoy and Emilia Parkinson—some old aunty who was a Squib in real life.

"Hey," I said. Emilia jumped.

"Hi, I'm—Emilia?" she said. She didn't seem too bright by the look in her eyes.

"Tom. Tom Riddle," I said, smiling. Wow, my voice was deeper.

"Draco Malfoy," said the guy, making a disgusted face.

"Aw, he's not so bad. 'Least you're not the Dark Lord himself," I said, gesturing towards myself.

"Good point. Bad luck for you, though," Emilia said.

"Come on, let's go into the infamous snake pit," I told them cheerily. My clothes and things were in the room, and I was with Sean Zabini and Hermes Smith.

"So you're supposed to be the Dark Lord?" asked Hermes, who was a short jittery kid with dark blonde hair. Sean—who was tall, lanky, and tan— rolled his eyes.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermes. He's one of our classmates. Hey, Tom. Welcome to Slytherin. What house do you grace us from?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ouch! Must be difficult. Can't imagine myself in Gryffindor. Scorp seems like he'd be okay with it though-he's our usual roommate, but he got called up too. Wonder if the hat put him there."

"Guess you'll just have to find out," I smirked, "and someone was turned into his dad. The bloke didn't seem too happy about it though."

"Niiiice. Hey, we should have you meet up with Eva from Ravenclaw. She'll get a kick outta this."

"Or might pass out. I sure wouldn't want to be her when you come into class."

"You practically pass out in class normally, Hermes. Whenever you have to answer a question," said Sean. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd rather be careful than get embarrassed."

"But there's a difference between being careful and being paranoid."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just go to bed. Unless Tom here has anything cool in his trunk he wants to share?"

"Keep to yourselves, okay? I've got family heirlooms in here that I'm not gonna share with any more people after my cousin nicked something and nearly got me grounded until I would be seventeen." Sean chuckled.

"Then don't let Hermes or I help you unpack. Most new kids call us the pickpocket twins."

"Twins?"

"I don't come up with my own nickname, Tom. If I did it would make sense.," he shrugged. I grinned.

"Neither do I. If I did it would probably sound stupid. I'm just glad I didn't get the potion from when he looked snakelike. I'd wear a bag over my head for months and would write Moldyshorts on it so people didn't try to take it off." Sean laughed.

"Tom, you and I are going to be very good friends. G'night."

"'Night, guys." As I went to bed I made a mental checklist of things going on. As far as the seven charms of Merlin went, the pendant was probably with Lucius Malfoy, Arthur might have the shield, and I had a funny feeling that I'd grabbed the scabbard from our vaults. That left the bracelet, dagger, dragon, and crown. And the book . . . he'd sent it from the future. He didn't understand how, but he had. And what was with the former Death Eater wanting it so badly? The pages were useless blank—and just confusing otherwise. I fell asleep with dreams of being chased by three cloaked figures endlessly in a long hallway.


	9. Classes and IMPORTANT NEWS

**Please don't hate me! But I've got some news at the end of this chapter... don't get so excited that I've posted a third...**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze, nearly forgetting that I was in Slytherin.<p>

"Oi, you, you'll be late for breakfast if you don't get up now," said Sean. Hermes was up and ready to go already. We went to Great Hall together. For the most part, classes went by like normal.

"Move it, slimeball," muttered one of James' friends as he pushed past me in the hallway.

"What did you just say?" I asked, turning on him. James caught up with him.

"We just want to get to class and you're in my way," he responded. I didn't remember his name.

"Look, I want to get to class too, but I don't like being called a slimeball."

"How about 'master' or 'Dark Lord'?" he asked. "I bet you'd like that." I glared at him over my shoulder as I walked back to class. James hadn't said a word to defend a Slytherin stranger—no surprise.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be noble," I said loudly to Hermes as I caught up with Sean and him.

"We are," said nearby Oliver Wood aka Scorpius, sharing our class. "Some of us just are too stupid to understand the meaning of the word."

"I guess so, but that doesn't make it right." He shrugged.

"Most of the Gryffindors I've met are very friendly. I've made a friends out of Keegan and Ingrid Olsen. The Muggleborns?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, they're ok friends of mine in Gryffindor. As you can see I met Sean and Hermes here." He struggled to keep a straight face as he introduced himself. Then we sat down during History of Magic. For once, I didn't fall asleep, but I was uncomfortable with all the curious eyes on me. Next was Transfiguration-the one class I would have with Eva until Halloween. Hermes and Sean were on either side of me when we came in. Eva was already in her seat. She glanced up at the commotion that we three made as Sean tripped me and then fell over in the process, Hermes laughing the entire time.

"Watch your step," she said from her nearby desk. And she looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YOU HAVE TO READ THIS OKAY**

**I have lost steam on this story. Though I'd like to, I really can't finish it on my own. I can't put it up for adoption either. I knew what I was going to do for the beginning and end, but I don't know the details of between. I will give you here the general events of what's supposed to happen from here. If there is any point that you would like me to post completely, state that point in your review for this chapter. I will try very hard to do this. The underlined points are the ones that I will more easily be able to do. **

**-a few weeks pass and the seven that were in the book got each of the items**

**-Eva finds Al, still not knowing it is him, and shows him a penseive spell she has made and explains her position on what her parents have done and what she wants to be**

**-Rose figures out who Scorpius is, argues with him, and they are angry with each other to the point of nearly dueling in the halls**

**-Students in the DA want to explore the secret places of the castle. They go to the Chamber of Secrets via Al, who everyone quietly fears except for Sean, Hermes, and Eva, who says nothing. **

**-Most of the DA is caught and sent to their dorms, except for Al, Scorpius, Eva, James, Violet, Arthur, and Rose**

**-that midnight, the potion is supposed to wear off **

**-They wander about the chamber, and James seems especially fearful of Al, who felt extremely confident around his brother now especially with the disguise**

**-they are all suddenly gagged and restrained, and three cloaked people drag in a huge cauldron**

**-the first drops her hood, and looks like an older, scarier Eva and introduces herself as Bridget, and she is the controller of Lucius Malfoy and Sagittarius LeStrange, who both came to her for power**

**-the cauldron has Grim Potion, and Bridget is apparently Eva's twin sister who had been 'born' immediately rather than years later**

**-Bridget Accios the charms of Merlin and tortures each of them mentally**

**-then she makes them all drink the potion and they are brought into their own worst nightmares**

**-waking, they manage to free themselves and the items return to each of them respectively, except the pendant**

**-Eva duels Bridget head on and gets the pendant, and the three adults collapse as a bright light explodes above them**

**-the voice of Merlin congratulates the seven and the charms transform into silver time-turners.**

**-the time turners allow them to travel to any time and place, and any version of that time they wish**

**-Al and Scorp turn back to themselves, and James begs forgiveness of all of them. They forgive him. **

**-Happy ever after, they go back home**

**-Harry calls the seven into his living room, claiming there's something they need to do… he explains something that happened in his fifth year, puts Teddy in charge and gives them seven books… **

**And there you have it. I will work on the Third Brother's Song and get that one finished up, and I will work on Together All These Years after that (Harry Potter wise, at least. I have a lot of stories going on at once.) After this is finished, I will begin working on the story to follow this—the _To Read_ series, followed by a _To Watch_ series. **

**Thanks for support of this story!**

**-Flute Chick**


End file.
